Generally, the sport of wakeboarding is similar to water skiing. A user rides on a wakeboard behind a boat and attempts to performs tricks and stunts, usually in the air. A wakeboard is a single board that resembles a smaller version of a surfboard. Like water skis, wakeboards utilize a binding for securing the user to the wakeboard.
Traditionally, bindings attached to wakeboards have used toe and heel wraps made from one layer of neoprene foam rubber and one layer of neoprene rubber laminated together. However, these wraps are heavy, resulting in bindings and wakeboards that are heavy. Thus, it is difficult for users to perform tricks and to jump out of the water while wakeboarding. Additionally, these wraps are subject to tearing when pulled on during use.